


Cigarette Burns

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Non-Shizaya drabbles and one shots [9]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Burnplay, Cigarettes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiki marks Izaya as his possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette Burns

  
**  
Title:**  365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #4 Cigarette Burns   
 **Fandom:**  Durarara!!  
 **Rating:**  Mature  
 **Warning: light mutilation**  - in case ppl don’t like this type of kink  
 **Pairing:** Shiki x Izaya  
 **Prompt** : Burnmarks  
  
  
Izaya huffed and panted hard into his gag, his naked body trembling. His legs were spread apart by a bar and his limbs held up, suspended in the air in a lewd pose, like an inverse triangle as his erection was in full display. With the vibrator up his ass, his cock was always fully erect with painful pleasure.  
  
Shiki let out a sigh as he puffed his new cigar, the languid smoke mingling with the scent of burned skin. He watched the informant whimper, his body covered with cigarette burns, at least twenty of them.   
  
“I had hoped you learned your lesson by now but it seems you still don’t catch my drift.” Shiki said with disappointment in his grim eyes as he put out his cigar again on yet another bitemark on Izaya’s pale inner thigh.  
  
Izaya jolted in pain as the cigar simmered his skin. He whimpered pathetically, a vast difference from his arrogance earlier when Shiki started his punishment.   
  
“I won’t allow someone else to mark my property, informant-san. And I value loyalty highly.” Shiki finished burning his mark on top of the bites before he tossed the cigar away on the floor.  
  
“And I mean to mark every single tainted part of your body if I have to.” Shiki said coldly as he lit another cigar.   
  
Izaya watched in horror and screamed silently into his gag as the cigar branded him on the underside of his cock’s head.


End file.
